


Bloodstained Heart (Fanmix)

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Music, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art masterlist for the second round of <a href="http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Reverse Bang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Heart (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> This mix was inspired by my own fic idea in which Jackson becomes Derek's mate when he finally turns into a werewolf. Jackson doesn't know about it when his parents decide to send him to London and Derek lets him go without telling him anything. What happens when he comes back?
> 
> Once again, thanks to [bdrixhaettc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC) and jazzontherocks for their great advice.
> 
> The story inspired by this fanmix was never written (I have no idea what happened).

Download @ [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/46e6cb7kg1b7y4g/Bloodstained%20Heart%20fanmix.rar)  


**01.** _Just The Way I'm feeling_   **Feeder**

 **02.** _Why_ _London_   **Eskobar**

 **03.** _Laughing As I Prey (Live)_   **K's Choice**

 **04.** _Come Back To Me_   **David Cook**

 **05.** _Tumble And Fall_   **Feeder**

 **06.** _Anything Could Happen_   **Rialto**

 **07.** _Bloodstained Heart_   **Darren Hayes**

 **08.** _Make You Mine_   **Heather Nova**

 **09.** _Falling Slowly (Once Soundtrack)_   **Glen Hansard & Markéta** Irglová

 **10.** _Say It To Me Now (Once Soundtrack)_   **Glen Hansard**

 **11.** _Bo (Let's)_   **Ivri Lider**

 **12.** _Never Let You Go_   **Evermore**  

 **13.** On The Wire   **Bo Bruce**


End file.
